Two Greek Girls
by Serpico1986
Summary: This story, as the Author note say, cover the first minutes from the second movie, with a difference! What if instead of just Paris, Ian and Toula have 2 daughters?


**Hello! Here another story for the Greeks.**

 **This story however, it´s a bot different from the others, its covered the first 15 minutes of the secound movie, with a difference... Ian and Toula have two daughters instead of just one. so there´s Paris and her 12 year old sister Nichelle ''Nia'' Miller.**

 **Hope you like my story.**

 **Dr. Serpico.**

* * *

 **Thanks ColdWest for the support, DSCWin for the fixes and the support and Ashley for the great idea, you three and Jedi With The Elderly Wand, make this site much bright!  
**

* * *

 **TWO GREEK GIRLS**

It was like any other school day of the week as Kosta Portokalos, who woke up early to head to work, stopped by to pick up his daughter and grandchildren before driving away towards the high school. To him it was routine of a perfect day in paradise. For he believed his home in Greek Town, Chicago was a perfect place and his family made it all more perfect.

Once he took the black Subaru out of the garage and had picked up his daughter and granddaughters he made his way towards his grandchildren's school. He looked in the rear-view mirror and let out a sigh. "You better get married," He said to his oldest granddaughter. "You're starting to look old."

"Dad!" Toula said suddenly looking shocked. "You can't say that to her."

"Pappou." The oldest granddaughter, Paris Victoria Miller, who was 17 complained. "Why must you say that all the time?"

"Don't worry Pappou," a small voice said next to Paris' side. "I'll marry soon!" The voice belonged to Nichelle "Nia" Miller who was 12 years old but she didn't let her age stop her from making her family smile and laugh.

"Has your father ever hear you say this?" Toula asked smiling at how her daughter had the ability to ease any tension.

"Yeah, He said he would be very sad to see me get married." Nia answered with a smile. It was true that whenever Ian heard Nia say she wanted to get married very soon he would pretend to be sad but knew his daughter was just joking with everyone.

"Sadly you're still too young to get married," Kosta said looking in the rear view and smiled at his granddaughter. "You'll have plenty of time to find a nice Greek boy to befriend and hopefully would move on to Boyfriend and then husband."

"Dad!" Toula screamed.

"Toula, she's alright." Kosta said shooting her a look. "Both of these girls need Greek boyfriend. Otherwise they will end up like what you did."

"What did I do?" Toula asked confused.

"You married a Xeno. Not that he isn't a great man but he isn't Greek. You shouldn't let your daughters do the same thing."

"Are you telling how to raise my daughters?"

"Both of you stop it!" Paris and Nichelle both screamed making the two adults to stop. "It's enough."

_/_

The wedding/boyfriend subject didn't come back up on the rest of the trip to the school. Instead, Nia changed the subject by asking her grandfather to root words to make the trip less awkward. Toula however just kept shaking her head in annoyance.

As soon as they arrived at the school, both Paris and Nia quickly jumped out of the car not wanting to sit in the awkward situation their mother and grandfather had put them in. Toula jumped out quickly before her daughters could get to far ahead. She reached her girls and pulled them into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry girls," she said looking behind to look at the old man that sat behind the wheel. "He likes to speak nonsense. You know you don't have to find a Greek boyfriend. You can love and marry whoever you like."

"Mom," Paris said in Toula's ear.

"You're suffocating us." Nia finished which made Toula quickly let go of them.

"Sorry," the Greek woman said trying to keep her cool. "You two have a great day." She kissed her girls on the cheek and watched as they quickly headed for the school's front doors before she headed back to the Subaru and climbed inside.

_/_

It was a busy day as the University Fair was almost at the school. Just as he always did, Principal Ian Garfield Miller, walked through the school to make sure everything was in order. He checked on teachers who were teaching their classes, students who sat in their seats some of them trying to misbehave but when they saw the principal staring at them fell still and quiet. He was nearing the cafeteria when he heard two voices chatting away in hushed voices. He moved closer and saw the younger of the two nod and write something down in a book and he walked up to the two seeing it was his own two daughters.

"Good morning, Ladies." Ian said making both Paris and Nia to quickly stand up. Nia dropped her notebook and school book on the ground afraid to move to pick it up with her father standing there.

"Hi, dad." They both said. Ian glanced down at the book giving them silent permission to bend down and pick up the fallen book both looking quiet embarrassed as they did.

"Should you two be in class right now?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I...I forgot to finish my homework last night and Paris was helping me finish." Nichelle said her cheeks blushing slightly. "Besides it's my study hall period."

"Well, you know the rules," Ian said picking up his youngest daughter's cellphone and slid it in his jacket pocket. "Since you forgot your homework you will forget that you have a cellphone until the end of the day." He watched as Paris looked at him annoyed. "What's your excuse? Why are you skipping class?"

"Well," Paris said shrugging. "I wanted to help my sister with her homework. So I thought the world wasn't going to end if I skip one of my classes for the day." Paris looked around and saw other students walking the hallway heading to the bathroom stop and begins to talk in hushed whispers while looking at their direction. "Now dad would you stop talking to us like you do when we're at home. It's already embarrassing to have you as a Principal than to know that you track us everywhere we go." Ian frowned as his daughter spoke. He was about to say something else but Paris picked up her school supplies and stormed off leaving Nichelle to stand there alone.

"Don't take it personally." She said placing her school books inside her backpack. "She's a bit upset that Pappou is teasing her about getting married soon." Ian turned to look at his youngest daughter and raised an eyebrow.

"I see." He said wrapping an arm around her and leading her away from the cafeteria. "Why don't you head on to the library to finished your homework and I'll have a serious talk with your mom, Paris and you about skipping classes today." Nichelle nodded slowly and allowed her father to lead her to the library. Ian stopped at the library door and watched as his youngest daughter walked inside. As he placed his hands in his pockets he couldn't help but chuckle at the fact his youngest daughter managed to collect her cellphone when he walked her to the library. He let it slide that one time. He just knew he needed to talk to her about pick-pocketing a principal.

_/_

Day went fast, just after lunch time, Thia Athena passed by the school to pick up her kids and give Nichelle a ride, since both Ian and Paris would stay till late on school for the University Fair. Earlier that day, Toula phoned her husband asking him to send Nichelle to her grandparent´s home and that she would meet with them later.

Honestly, little Nia loved to stay at her Greek Grandparents home, Maria spoiled her very much and she loved when Kosta told her stories about Greece, it was fun. This day however. When she got to her grandparent´s home, Maria got confused to see her there and ask immediately, where her parents and sister are.

''today is the University fair at school Yjayja; Mom, Dad and Paris are there. I just decided to come here, because it´s boring, Paris will just pick up a university and come home'' said Nichelle.

''but you should have stayed there, giving support to your sister, after all, we´re family and family need to stay together when making big decisions, right? You don´t want your sister to go to a great university?'' Maria asked and the little girl nodded. ''in fact, I think we all should go. Call your grandfather and I will call your aunts and uncles, telling them to meet us there. Just hope Paris doesn´t come with a decision yet''

''okay Yjayja!'' Nia exclaimed and rush to call her grandfather.

_/_

With that, half an hour later, all the Portokalos family piled up at the school Gym, in order to 'help' Paris chose a nice university to go. In front of the group, Nichelle walked with her head upright, proud for having told all the family about the fair.

However, neither her parents, nor her sister, seemed to be proud of her achievements, for as the family approach, both her parents and sister looked at her with angry looks. In the end, after the Greek family almost scared other students away, a very annoyed Paris decided to choose colleges in other states away from Illinois, in order to stay away from her family.

''I knew something like this would happens!'' Kosta complained ''I didn´t told you to found Paris a Greek boyfriend!'' he pointed a finger to her daughter.

''Dad…'' Toula was annoyed

''Mom, Dad, I'm sorry'' Nichelle was a bit ashamed of what she did.

''you don´t need to be sorry Honey, you did nothing wrong'' her dad smiled at her ''just be careful of what you say next time'' he whispered to the girl who smiled.

_/_

Later the same night, after dinner and after both girls received the biggest scolding ever, for been skipping class, Paris went to her room in order to get things ready for the other day when she heard a small knock and seconds later, Nichelle appear in her sister´s room, looking ashamed.

''Vicky, sorry for today'' she said ''I didn´t thought Yjayja would like to come see you choose a university'' upon hear that, Paris just laugh

''it´s okay, I know you have good intention, no problem''

''it´s really that you want to go away? You will let Mom and Dad alone'' the younger girl said and in response, her older sister just smiled

''I'm not like you Nia, I'm kind of don´t want our family pocking their noses around me all the time'' Paris said ''and who said Mom and Dad would be alone? They have you and they have each other… and I´m not going to disappear, I'm just getting out of town for a while''

''so I'm forgive?'' Nichelle asked with a small smile

''yep!'' the older sister hug her ''sisters always forgive each other'' she said and with that Paris turn the TV and they keep watching movies till late that night, as they always did after dinner.

 **END**


End file.
